


Shelter in the Storm

by LizAnn_5869



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Reminiscing, Romance, ice storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: Tentoo and Rose, snuggling while a storm rages outside.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by legendslikestardust on Tumblr, this fulfills the "Candle" square on Fluffuary Bingo and the "Cuddling" prompt for Fluffy Friday.

The winters could be harsh in Pete’s World, the Doctor discovered that first February after he and Rose took up residence there. They had a white Christmas which melted into a wet gray January. February was doubling down on the horrible weather with snow and now, an ice storm.

And Rose was still out in it, while the Doctor was home, in the stressful, (and oh so domestic) position of waiting worried, at home. The ice storm had begun three hours before it had been forecasted to begin, although the Doctor could have told them it was coming. He wondered if he could get a job with the weather bureau so he could improve the accuracy of their forecasts when he heard the key turn in the lock.

Rose made it home just as the first wind gusts blew hard against the house. Doctor’s shoulders sagged in relief as she dropped her keys in the bowl in the kitchen. The radio behind him, broadcasting news of a pileup on a road near their home, had him near panic before she arrived. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. “You're freezing, love, let's get you warmed up.”

“I'm knackered. Was afraid I'd either hit an icy patch if I didn't fall asleep behind the wheel first,” she mumbled, nuzzling her cheek against his chest.

“Don’t even joke about that,” he said with a little groan.

She looked up at his weary, worried expression. Kissing his neck she whispered, “I'm home and I'm safe.”

“Good.” He held her tighter and kissed the top of her head. A particularly strong wind gust rattled the windows and the power failed, just long enough to reset every digital clock in the house. “We're gonna lose power tonight, I'm sure of it. You go get in your jimjams and I'll reheat that lasagna while we can still use the microwave.”

“Still haven't worked out that emergency generator setting for the sonic?” She gave him her tongue touched, teasing grin. 

The Doctor chuckled. “I'd try but I’d prefer not to burn the house down tonight. Although...it would keep us warm.” The lights flickered again, and they parted with a quick kiss. The Doctor headed to the kitchen to warm up dinner while Rose retired to their bedroom to change.

*****  
The power held on until after they ate lasagna and drank wine, while listening to some relaxing music. Rose could barely keep her eyes open. 

The Doctor gathered the sonic and a couple of candles, while Rose tried to locate a torch with working batteries. “We have like, what...four torches? Where are they?” Rose called as she rummaged through the hall closet.

The Doctor, who remembered an energetic game of torch tag he'd played with Tony a couple weeks prior, recommended, “We have candles. And the sonic. Come on back to the sofa.”

“You and Tony lost them, didn't you?” She entered the living room, sighing heavily. 

“That certainly could be one possible explanation.” Rose rolled her eyes. The Doctor snagged the velvety soft blanket from the sofa and draped it around Rose’s pajama clad shoulders. “Let's cuddle?” he suggested hopefully. “Have you warmed up yet?”

Rose yawned. “I will be once we have a cuddle.” The wind blew hard against the house and the lights went off. They didn't seem to be turning back on any time soon. They took it as a sign to begin snuggling. The Doctor lit a candle and set it on the end table by the sofa. It was a large candle placed in a jar, which had a metal lampshade with star cut outs. The stars shone in the dark. 

He settled onto the sofa, and Rose sat by him, wriggling around to get comfortable. After a while she settled on stretching out, with her head in the Doctor’s lap. He began to gently card his fingers through her hair. She relaxed and her eyes felt heavy almost immediately. 

The Doctor spoke softly, “Does this bring back memories?”

Rose thought about it for a few seconds, the. It dawned on her. She spoke in a near whisper. The intimacy of the dark seemed to call for low, quiet voices. “That prison on...what was it? The planet that smelled of watermelon?”

He laughed. “Exactly. Harriflax Delta Prime. They didn't like me holding your hand, or how you were dressed. Yet they let us bunk in the same cell. Otherwise known as the Planet of the Mixed Messages.”

“We were married for a whole day there, weren't we?”

“Was it there or Harriflax Alpha Delta Prime? When you wore that gorgeous blue gown and I couldn't stop staring.”

She smiled. “I didn't catch you staring. I caught you brooding though, all cross in your leather jacket with the big ears and righteous indignation.”

“Trust me, I was staring. I couldn't think of anything else. He sighed and then confessed something Rose had suspected but he hadn't yet confirmed. ”Didn't think you could...feel that way about me….or that I even deserved it. You snuggled up to me in that cell and I thought my hearts would fail.”

Rose sat up. She cupped his cheek gently. “You always have deserved, and always will deserve love. And I'll always be here to give it.” It was Rose’s turn to confess in the dark. “Back then I didn't think you could ever want an insignificant human. I know differently now, but then….”

“I love you, Rose Tyler,” he sighed, resting his head against hers. “Always have, always will.”

He kissed her, loving the feel of her lips soft and gentle against his. There was heat in their kisses, as always, but he knew she was too tired to carry it any further. Tonight was a night for holding each other close. In the morning they could explore it further, but for now he was happy to be sheltered against the storm, in her loving arms.

She stretched out again after a while, and he lay down beside her, sharing the blanket. The star pattern from the lampshade shown on the wall nearby. “What constellation do you want to visit when the TARDIS is ready?” she whispered.

“They have a Rose Nebula here, so I thought that would be a nice start.”

“That would be lovely,” she murmured. Something occurred to her, jolting her out of her near doze. “Is the TARDIS okay in the tank without power?” 

“I did manage to work out emergency power for her. She'll be fine. An extended amount of time going without could affect her growth rate, but I’m not worried. She's growing faster than I expected at this point.”

Rose settled against him, sighing, “Should have realized it was okay when you weren't panicking.” She felt him chuckling. “I'm glad she's growin’ faster. Sooner she grows, the sooner we can be out. there. I know you're missin’ it.”

“I do,” he agree. “But I can be patient.”

Rose burst out laughing, “You can be patient?”

He huffed in mock exasperation, “I'll have you know I can….mostly….but I have you by my side and that makes the slow path easier. It's always better with you.”

She turned to face him, snuggling into his chest. “Told you that a long time ago,” she whispered. 

The Doctor felt Rose melting into him, and he knew it wouldn't be long until she was out for the night. “Wanna move to the bed?”

She shook her head. “Don’t wanna move at all.” 

He laughed, wrapping his arms around her. “Fine with me.” He raised the sonic, triggering it to put out the candle. The room was plunged into complete darkness. 

Rose was asleep almost immediately. It took longer for the Doctor to relax. He was still keyed up from the worry over Rose's drive home, and thinking about traveling in the TARDIS.

He took a deep breath and let the feel of Rose cuddled in close under their soft blanket relax tense muscles. Even sleeping she was a balm for all his worries. Her warmth relaxed him. As he dozed off, he thought of their previous jeopardy-friendly life. As much as he anticipated the adventures to come, this moment of peace and calm (and domestics) was what he craved right now. 

The Doctor dozed off in Rose’s warm embrace, sleeping soundly until the power came back on and the lights and radio jolted them both awake.  
They turned everything off went back to their bedroom, but they were no longer sleepy. So they took full advantage of their icy, snowy day together under a cozy, warm duvet. (At least, until her mother called saying the Tylers needed a place to stay until their came power came on.)


End file.
